Resoluções de Ano Novo
by Hellequin01
Summary: Hermione é obrigada a escrever suas resoluções de Ano Novo. Qual é a do sorriso presunçoso, afinal?


_**Título:** Resoluções de Ano Novo I_

_**Autora:** Empatia (outrora Elizabeth Burton Depp)_

_**Rated:** K+_

_**Gênero:** Romance/Humor_

_**Sumário:** Hermione é obrigada a escrever suas resoluções de Ano Novo. Qual é a do sorriso presunçoso, afinal?_

_**Disclaimer: **Nenhum das personagens citadas aqui pertencem a mim... infelizmente. Eu bem que queria o Blaise pra mim. sighs_

_**a/n: **Bem, a primeira fic da série **'Resoluções de Ano Novo'** e eu decidi que ela TINHA que ser do meu casal favorito. Eu gostei bastante dessa fic, o que na verdade, é um milagre, já que eu geralmente não gosto muito do que eu escrevo._

Eu tenho que agradecer principalmente a Humildemente Ju e a Miss Jane Poltergeist, a primeira, por ter me instigado a escrever uma Blaise/Hermione e a segunda por ter me ajudado enquanto escrevia, encorajando-me.

_**Resoluções de Ano Novo I** porHermione Granger_

_Hm. Oi! Eu sou Hermione Granger e essas são as minhas resoluções de Ano Novo... Eu não acredito que eu esteja fazendo isso! _**Ora, vamos, Granger, vai ser divertido!**_ Como se eu acreditasse nisso **((revira os olhos)) ** Honestamente, Zabini,, resoluções de Ano Novo? Quer arrancar esse sorriso presunçoso da cara?_

_**1. **Estudar mais. _**Granger! **_O quê?Eu preciso MESMO, os N.I.E.M.'s – _**Sei, sei, os N.I.E.M.'s estão aí e estava sendo difícil estudar tendo que ajudar 'O-garoto-que-se-recusa-a-morrer' a derrotar o tio Voldie, por isso você tem que estudar o dobro para se recuperar. **_Precisamente._

_**2. **Arranjar alguém para beijar a meia-noite. _**Tecnicamente, você tem de fazer isso este ano. **_Hm. É verdade._

_**2. **Achar um feitiço que dome o meu cabelo. _**Eu gosto do seu cabelo assim.**_ **((corando))**_

_**3. **Arranjar um namorado e conseqüentemente fazer com que Lilá e Parvati parem de me atormentar com essa história. _**Eu não pensei que você se importasse com esse tipo de coisa. **_Que tipo de coisa? Parvati e Lilá? _**Não. Garotos. **_Ah._

_**4. **Descobrir como arrancar o sorriso presunçoso do meu colega Monitor-chefe sonserino, com quem eu divido uma Sala Comunal. _**Acho que esse você não vai conseguir nunca. _((olhar ameaçador número 4))_** **Nem com o seu olhar ameaçador número 4. _((faz bico)) ((sorriso presunçoso aumenta)) ((joga as mãos para cima em frustração))_**

_**5. **Ser aceita como medi-bruxa no St. Mungos. _**Você nem precisava colocar isso, é óbvio que você vai conseguir. **_Você acha? _**Claro.**

_**6. **Começar a escrever o meu livro.** ((chocado))** _**Você quer escrever um livro? **_Sim, sim. Veja bem, você não sabe das três coisas que o ser humano tem que fazer para ter uma vida completa? _**Hm. **_Pois é, ter um filho, plantar uma árvore e escrever um livro. Considerando que eu seria incapaz de fazer os duas primeiras eu tenho de pelo menos escrever um livro! _**Você não sabe plantar uma árvore? **_O problema não é plantar a árvore, mas mantê-la viva. _**Ah. **_Falando sério! Eu já consegui matar um cacto! **((risos)) **_**Certo, e por que você não pode ter um filho? _((olhar de descrença))_**_ Zabini, olha pra mim! Quem ia querer dormir comigo?_ **Quer uma lista? _((olhar ameaçador número 5)) _O quê? Foi você que perguntou!**

_**7. **Promover a Inter-união das Casas. _**Eu vou ter que ajudar nisso? **_Francamente, Zabini, você é o Monitor-chefe! Deve dar um bom exemplo! _**Eu dou um ótimo exemplo! Uma das minhas melhores amigas é uma Grifinória! **_E quem seria ela?_

**_((parecendo magoado)) _Você, Hermione.** _Oh. Volta a fita! Você me chamou pelo primeiro nome ou é impressão minha? **((sorriso presunçoso)) **_**Assustada, _Hermione_? Muito comprometedor para uma Grifinória? _((corando))_**_ Não é só que- **((suspira)) **_**Deixa pra lá, Granger.**

_**8. **Convencer alguém a ler **Hogwarts, uma História. ((olhar cético)) **_**Você não vai conseguir nunca. _((olhar ameaçador número 3))_**

_**9. **Ficar bêbada. **((perplexo)) ((dá de ombros))**_

_**10. **Descobrir porque, apesar de ser tudo, meu colega Monitor-chefe sonserino puro-sangue- _**Falando assim você me faz parecer um cavalo!**_ com quem eu divido uma Sala Comunal insiste em flertar comigo.** ((parecendo irritado))** _**Eu pensei que fosse óbvio. **_Não, não é não. **((largando a irritação e sorrindo presunçosamente)) ((parecendo irritada e logo depois sorrindo maliciosamente))** _**Que cara é es-**

**Hmmm.**

_**((respiração arfante))**_

**Hm. Errrr- **_HÁ! EU CONSEGUI! **((confuso)) **_**Huh? **_Tirei o sorriso da sua cara. **((pensativo por um momento)) **_**Acho que eu deveria sorrir presunçosamente mais vezes. _((corando)) _**_Você gostou? **((sorriso de gato que comeu o canário)) **_**Já estava esperando por isso há algum tempo. _((sorri timidamente e de repente parece ter descoberto algo))_**_ Tudo faz sentido agora! Eu tenho que refazer a lista! Quase metade das coisas já estão resolvidas!_

_**Resoluções de Ano Novo I** porHermione Granger_

_**1. **Estudar mais. **((revirando os olhos))**_** Você vai mesmo continuar com isso?**

_**2. **Achar um feitiço que dome o meu cabelo. _**Eu já disse que gosto dele assim!**

_**3. ((hesita antes de escrever))** Esfregar o meu namorado na cara da Lilá e da Parvati. _**((perplexo)) Quer dizer que- **_Uhum._** Falando sério? **_Uhum. _**Sério mesmo? **_Uhum. _**((sorri tolamente))**

_**4. **Descobrir motivos para que o Monitor-chefe Sonserino, com quem eu divido uma Sala Comunal sorria presunçosamente. _**Você esqueceu do namorado. _((revira os olhos))_**_ Descobrir motivos para que o meu Namorado Monitor-chefe Sonserino, com quem eu divido uma Sala Comunal sorria presunçosamente. _**E conseqüentemente você possa beijá-lo loucamente. **_Precisamente._

_**5. **Ser aceita como medi-bruxa no St. Mungos. _**Nada a declarar. Só que eu também vou me inscrever. **_Sério? Mas você não queria ser tradutor de Runas? _**Mas como eu vou pode ver você constantemente? _((faz bico)) ((revira os olhos))_**_ Francamente, Zabini..._

_**6. **Começar a escrever o meu livro._**Hm. Você tem certeza que não quer ter um filho, Granger? **_Zabini! _**Ta, ta, me desculpe, eu só estava brincado!**

_**7. **Promover a Inter-união das Casas. _**Tudo bem, eu ajudo. Olha que exemplo o meu! Minha namorada é uma Grifinória!**

_**8. **Convencer alguém a ler **Hogwarts, uma História. ((olhar de cachorrinho abandonado)) **_**Ora, tudo bem! **_Legal! Então, como este está resolvido eu vou fazer uma nova resolução número 8._

_**8. **Descobrir por que o meu namorado continua me chamando pelo sobrenome. _**Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta. **_Eu gosto do seu sobrenome. _**Ah. Pretende trocar Granger por Zabini, algum dia? **_Não exagera, **Blaise. **_**Brincadeira, _Hermione._**

_**9. **Ficar bêbada. **((ainda perplexo)) ((dá de ombros novamente))**_

_**10. **Falar do meu Namorado Monitor-chefe sonserino puro-sangue- **((revira os olhos))** com quem eu divido uma Sala Comunal para Harry e Rony e tentar impedi-los de matar o meu lindo italiano de olhos azuis. _**Droga, esqueci deles dois! **_Não se preocupe. Zabini, eu protejo você._

**Eu gosto mais da segunda lista. **_Sério? Eu também._


End file.
